kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagogo
"A pirate's treasure's norm'ly found inna chest, but MY treasure's kept somewh're else!~" Nagogo (ナゴゴ, XZ71) is an original character created by Swizzle. He is lime green in color with red eyes and olive green fins. He wears a tattered brown flap hat. His emblem is a squiggle. Unlike most other Keronians, his appearance is characterized by a protruding snout, fangs, and a long snake-like tail. Personality Despite Nagogo being an adult, his mind has failed to move past his hormonal adolescent stage. He's incredibly perverted, sociable to the point of being annoying, acts before thinking, engages in all sorts of risky behavior, and views himself as the biggest stud muffin that ever lived (and he's extra sure to let EVERYONE know it). Whenever an attractive lady of Keronian race passes him by, he attempts to strut his stuff and spew out awful pickup lines in an effort to impress her, though his efforts usually earn him a painful slap or fashion accessory to the head. Nonetheless, after all the red marks disappear off his face, he's ready to hit the piers for more opportunities to flaunt his very obvious, but undesired, libido. This guy is a typical pirate; when he's not out hunting for "lass ass", he's either looking for objects of value to steal such as gold or gems or chugging massive amounts of rum at local taverns. If he happens to pass by a sprawling estate or unguarded shop at a marketplace, he immediately devises a plan to take advantage of the wealth that presents itself, usually involving his younger brother figure Pirarah to assist him whether he willingly wants to or not. Nagogo's cockiness with pillaging usually ends in disaster, however, such as the time he and Pirarah entered Shurara's Mansion and got beat up mercilessly by Giruru. Time not spent theiving is spent in port bars, where he regals fellow pirates with tales of outlandish encounters on the high seas that never actually happened and drinks himself to mind-blowing B.A.C levels. Occasionally, there will be attractive pirate wenches slutting around among the salty geezers, though they view Nagogo no more differently than their land-dwelling fashionista counterparts do and, if anything, are rougher in their physical abuse. Unfortunately for them, Nagogo sees that as a major turn-on. Likes/Dislikes Like any normal Keronian, Nagogo has things he loves...and things he loathes. HELL YES: *Quite obviously, the numero uno thing on his "most wanted" list is women (with him being such an overconfident ladies man and all), but he can't ever seem to nab one. Even if he were, by some divine miracle, to net him a wife, the chances of him staying loyal to her are slim to none. *Fish. He's got a monstrous appetite and his favorite thing to eat just so happens to surround him 80% of the time. Observant individuals might note this as cannibalism, but Nagogo thinks nothing of it. Sometimes, he expands his culinary horizons and munches on other things, hence why small animals Pirarah occasionally brings on board seem to disappear (or, via cliche excuse, "ran away"). Those puddlebabies of Giruru's look like they'd make a pretty good dessert too... *Gold coins and other objects of value satisfy greed quite nicely. *Being a pirate and going on dangerous adventures is for the true adrenaline junkie. In addition, he's befriended quite the motley crew on the Devil's Wrath. *A nice tall bottle of rum. Tastes good AND makes your problems melt away! HELL NOES: *Gay in any way, shape, or form. *Sea urchins and puffer fish; note to self, do not eat. They have spines, ouchie. *He can't use anything of the technological sort, it's much too complicated. This goes for complex vocabulary as well. *Kanini's harpoon doesn't feel very pleasant, regardless if her prodding is in his benefit. *Pekoponians. He refers to them as "monkey people" as not only a derogatory remark but because he doesn't know what their species is called. Among the top list of humans he hates is Richard. Childhood In stark contrast to other members of his tribe, Nagogo's childhood was somewhat of a normal experience...minus the whole experiment aspect. Rescue Like the XZ experiments before him, Nagogo was doomed to failure as an infant once his physical features began to develop. Since his DNA was infused with that of a green moray eel, the first signs he was to be abnormally shaped came in the form of his head fins, large snout, and long tail and once these characteristics had shown themselves, the research teams at Keron's government laboratories penciled in what was to be a speedy and efficient overnight termination. The stars must have been in alignment that night, for a disgruntled apprentice named Saishasha, having witnessed many true failures in the history of his career, disagreed with the head scientist's logic to pull the plug on this particular experiment. That night, as soon as he was certain he was the only employee remaining on the grounds, Saishasha risked his job to do what was morally correct and that was to steal the experiment out of the laboratories. After releasing Nagogo from his cryotube and fetching his identification tags, Saishasha made a break for the dense forest surrounding the laboratory facilities with his prize tucked safely under his arm in a spare labcoat. The scientist kept running without a moment to spare, crossing roads and rocky hillsides to stop at his intended destination. Thus, XZ71 was released into the wild where he would have the best chance for survival; at the edge of the ocean. Abbess Tanene Nagogo would have remained undercover had a certain Abbess decided not to take a stroll on the beach the following morning. Abbess Tanene, the successful founder of a large gender segregated orphanage known as Tasulasa House, discovered the infant Nagogo sleeping soundly in a patch of seagrass in the sand. Confused as to exactly what the creature was and the mystery behind the pair of dogtags around his neck, Tanene spent a good amount of time calling out for whomever may have lost him until the realization dawned on her that he may have been abandoned purposefully due to his deformities. Not one to leave children unattended, she stuck Nagogo in her oversized purse and toted him back to her orphanage where she intended to integrate him with the other children and raise him as her own. Throughout his first twelve years of life, Abbess Tanene acted as a first mother figure to the young Nagogo (although she may have harbored a bit of favoritism toward him) and through Tasulasa's school system provided him with the basis of an education he would have otherwise not recieved. Tomomo Nagogo's first genuine friend on Keron was a young boy named Tomomo. On the day of Nagogo's arrival at Tasulasa, he was placed among the other male tadpoles in the play area who soon lost interest in the newcomer, however Tomomo had been busying himself stacking block towers in the corner of the room. It was through these blocks and the cooperative play that followed that united such completely different individuals. Tomomo can be thought of as Nagogo's direct "foil"; while Nagogo is bold, reckless, and somewhat lacking in the intelligence department, Tomomo is soft spoken, cautious, and possesses enough genius to make up for the clear absence in his friend's. As children, Nagogo dragged Tomomo along (reluctantly, of course) on several different boistrous adventures, including navigating through Tasulasa's air vents to steal a peek at the girl's bathroom. When he was a tad, Tomomo had dreams of becoming one of Keron's greatest scientists, often creating dozens of quirky inventions from everyday items. Among his early prototypes was a machine named A.L.B.E. whose acronym meant "Absolute Location Beam Emitter", or, in layman's terms, a GPS system. It was Tomomo who first discovered the extent to which Nagogo's exceptional biting ability had effect. After witnessing his friend bite clean through the school bully Jimeme's hand, the tadpole was curious as to what else the eel could gnaw through and thus used him as a test subject. Sacrificing his deceased mother's diamond for the sake of science, he realized, had not been necessary as the gemstone was pulled out of Nagogo's mouth without a scratch, although his friend's tooth had developed a nice painful crack in the process. After Nagogo's departure from the orphanage grounds, Tomomo continued on with his education and eventually did become the renowned scientist he had so longed to become. Now, currently the head scientist of Keron's government laboratories, Tomomo devotes his life full-time to his studies and his passion for science is unrivaled. Despite his high ranking, the scientist has risked his position before to save Nagogo's life and would without a doubt do so multiple times in order to keep his forbidden friendship between scientist and experiment alive...although it demands to be kept a well-guarded secret. On an interesting note, the tooth Nagogo had given him right before leaving Tasulasa is tied around his neck on a leather cord and he cherishes it as his most prized possession, even in the face of his incredibly expensive pieces of technology. Jimeme Escape Present-Day The Devil's Wrath The XZ Series The XZ Series of experiments was conducted by Keron's government laboratories as an attempt to create an army of Keronian supersoldiers infused with the abilities of other organisms. It was said that if the experiments were a success, Keron could build an all-powerful legion of soldiers with highly desireable traits such as enhanced strength or speed to gain a massive advantage over their enemy. Such victories would deem Keron as a universal military power and with an unstoppable army of hybrids at their side, they would carve their position in stone. However, public outcry was sure to bash the proposal knowing that their government would basically be spitting out monsters, so in order to remain inconspicuous, the scientists were pressured into making these genetic abominations appear full-blooded Keronian. With such an ingenious solution, there was no way anything could go wrong...or so they thought. Of course, with such advanced technological plans, there was inevitably someone always willing to steal them. After hearing talk of this massive government endeavor, other smaller laboratory tributaries managed to obtain leaked blueprints through illegal means. Some spawned their own sets of mutants as subservient pets to obey their commands while others created theirs to sell for outrageous sums of money on the black market. As the first preparations for the assignment went under way, scientists in the government branches were divided up into teams. One team was to conduct research, another was treated as a recovery team to hunt down organisms, and a final was to carry out the tests. The first set of experiments was to be created as an underwater militia using genetic material from oceanic lifeforms and while Keron didn't have much diversity in terms of sea life, a certain planet not too far away where units from the Keron army were already stationed had water covering the majority of its surface. Pekopon seemed like a promising planet indeed. The members of the recovery team returned from Pekopon with a wide array of ocean critters from sharks to seahorses, each animal with different characteristics that the scientists eagered to replicate. Thus began the process for which the series was named; the unknown DNA from the Pekoponian lifeforms were implanted into normal Keronian eggs, adding a third chromosomal component (labeled "Z") to the egg's genetic material. The creation of their first experiment, an octopus, had gone horribly awry. The result looked more octopus than of their own kind and could not function properly at all, marking it as a failure and slating it for termination. Gradually, with each new experiment, the scientists began to have some success with balancing the appearance of their warriors, but in strict adherence to the decree of the government officials, they too were disposed of due to appearance. The rapid termination of each successing experiment led sympathetic members of the labs to betray their orders, plotting in secret to rescue certain creations they felt had the best chance of survival in the outside world. Such was the case with their 71st experiment, a Keronian and green moray eel hybrid with the serial number XZ71. Special Abilities The scientists overlooked the fact that their experiments HAD in fact achieved their goals despite the issues with their exteriors. Because his genetics have been infused with the DNA of a moray eel, Nagogo has gained several useful traits. *Unmatched jaw power. He can bite through practically any substance with ease, although he has difficulty clamping onto soft materials such as ice cream or Giruru. His teeth can also slice clean into flesh and bone, which makes him quite a formidable opponent. His teeth alone have strength that he physically lacks, but when sinking his fangs into a particularly hard surface such as steel, he tends to lose them in large numbers. Only temporarily will he be toothless, for within a 24 hour period the teeth will begin to grow back. The one thing he cannot snap in two is diamond, which ends up shattering his teeth like glass and causing him much jaw pain. *A body well adapted for the ocean atmosphere. Nagogo can swim with the ability equivalent of a seasoned Olympic swimmer, pulling all sorts of speedy maneuvers with the help of his lengthy tail as a rudder. Since he spends a good amount of his life under the water and was not granted the luxury of gills, his lungs are large enough to store substantial amounts of air, allowing him to hold his breath for long intervals of time. His stamina, with years of practice, has permitted him to dive for over two hours at a time. *Enhanced vision. Eels normally do poorly in this category, having instead a keen sense of smell, though the scientists who created him thought sight a much more important asset on the battlefield. They improved what nature intended, giving him crystal clear vision underwater and at night. As beneficial as these abilities are, they carry a heavy price; one that will eventually cause Nagogo's downfall. *Moray instinct. Nagogo's inner eel may lie dormant for a time, but when something, be it an event or action, triggers the need to defend himself or a comrade, his feral side takes the wheel. When Nagogo goes berserk, he is extremely violent and unpredictable, making him dangerous to hang around in this phase no matter if he's around friend or foe. Don't bother trying to calm him; Kanini advises the best thing to do is to stay the hell away during his "episodes" as his rage will dissipate on its own. In the aftermath of these attacks, Nagogo awakens with a serious case of amnesia, unable to remember anything of his time under Shi's control. Shi (死) The feral side of Nagogo's conscience is represented by a spirit named Shi. He appears in the form of a gigantic black eel with glowing red pupil-less eyes and bloody scars running the length of his serpentine body. The scars, placed in the specific areas of his body where they occured, represent all of the wounds Nagogo has been dealt throughout his life. This spectre is responsible for Nagogo's berserk riots and as such assumes total control of his host when his moray instinct kicks in. Shi is representative not only of the beast within the depths of the pirate's mind, but also of Death itself. His mouth is the metaphorical threshold between life and death; when he opens his jaws wide, a blinding golden light pours out similar to the portal to Heaven. Nagogo has met Shi several times in the form of recurring nightmares (usually involving dreams about laboratories and his creation), but has only had formal encounters with him on three separate occasions, all of which are the result of near-death experiences: *Nagogo's first encounter with Shi occured as he was being rushed through Cliffside Hospital's halls in critical condition after a nasty battle with Tasulasa's bully, Jimeme. At the time, he was around the Pekoponian equivalent of 11-12 years old. The eel materialized out of the darkness of his comatose mind and taunted him with visions of grandeur such as a life without pain and a private swimming pool in an attempt to lure him into his jaws. Luckily, Nagogo was able to be revived by Cliffside staff before he crossed over into the afterlife. *Shi appeared again somewhat recently a few years prior to Nagogo's current age of 25. During one of his daily supply runs for the Devil's Wrath, he ran around the alleyways of Keron's capital, a large urban city called Tetrite. While there, he had an unfortunate run-in with a familiar face. Jimeme had a much more intimidating presence as an adult, as demonstrated by his leadership of the most prevalent criminal ring in the area known as Tassel and his razor sharp metallic hand that had been installed with several lethal upgrades since Nagogo had last seen it. Even with his bite strength that had sliced off the bully's hand in the first place, he didn't feel confident enough to brawl with the new and improved piece of weaponry and Jimeme's band of loyal thugs. Just in the nick of time, an officer intervened and jumped in to rescue Nagogo...or so he thought. The officer ended up cuffing him instead and, remembering a government notice and reward for possible escapees, dragged the pirate to the government headquarters located in the heart of the city. They deported him to their laboratory department in a secluded area of woodland and there scientists presented their catch to the current head scientist: Nagogo's childhood friend Tomomo. Tomomo, however, seemed to not recognize him and immediately set about preparations to dispose of the deckhand via lethal injection. To his horror, Tomomo followed through with the plan despite their times together as children and Nagogo hung onto life by a thin thread as Shi invaded his unconscious mind, speaking with an acid tongue about betrayal. Fortunately, before Shi could kill him, Nagogo was summoned to the real world once more with an antidote Tomomo administered once outside the facility in order to avoid being caught with treason like his father before him. After Tomomo's lengthy explanation of his charade, he bid Nagogo farewell as his friend dashed off into the forest once more. *Shi contributes to Nagogo's final demise two decades later when he takes control of the deckhand's sanity and causes him to go on a bloody rampage aboard the Devil's Wrath, killing a few tribe members in the process. He is only briefly seen when he transfers Nagogo to the afterlife after he is mortally wounded by Kanini's harpoon. Relations Over the course of his lifetime, Nagogo has interacted with several individuals from all walks of life. BFFL *Tomomo - Current head scientist of Keron's government labs. Nagogo's direct "foil". A forbidden friendship that has lasted since his orphanage days. Since leaving Tasulasa House, Nagogo has only had one cannonical encounter with his old friend. Fellow Shipmates (DARP Canon) *Captain Kibaba (mako shark) - Captain of the Devil's Wrath. Very bossy and doesn't tolerate slackers. *Hikiki (moorish idol) - Ultimate schemer. You never know what goes on in that head of his. One of Nagogo's best friends. *Kajiji (swordfish) - Swordfighter. Lacks social skills but loves and lives life to the fullest. One of Nagogo's best friends. *Gobibi (European bullhead) - Cabin"boy", although she's female. She cleans up on deck, a lot of the time after Nagogo. Very quiet. *Kanini (nurse shark) - Nurse of the Devil Fish Tribe. Acts as a mother figure for all the members. *Pirarah (piranha) - Fellow deckhand. Fairly quiet. Nagogo is a big brother figure to him, but Pirarah seems to have more common sense. Nagogo endearingly calls him "litl lad". *Venini (lionfish) - Assassin and toxic specialist. Wants everyone to leave her alone. *Tanjuju (pistol shrimp) - Gunman. Loves to be the center of attention and drinks a lot. One of Nagogo's best friends. *Fugugu (puffer fish) - Deckhand. A cheery sort of fellow and one of the only souls Nagogo can't defeat in a drinking contest. *Rokuku (stonefish) - Lookout. Spends some time up in the crow's nest when Hikiki isn't chillin' out up there. *Raiyoyo (giant/peacock snakehead) - Tribe's cook. Loves when he cooks fish, hates his attitude most of the time. *Kaii (oarfish) - Boatswain. Acts like a badass, but Nagogo knows there's something fishy going on with him and sewing. He finds his sparkling also incredibly odd. *Koii (koi) - Boatswain. Best buds with Kaii and Nijiji. They seem to have formed their own group on board the ship called "Sparkles, Luck, and Rainbows". *Nijiji (Boesman's rainbowfish) - Carpenter. Repairs all the messes Nagogo makes. *Kozeze (stingray) - Navigator. TRUE artist and intellectual, although most of the time Nagogo doesn't get what he's saying. *Sheruru (nautilus) - Cabin Boy(?!). WHAT IS UNDER THAT SHELL OF HIS...? HERS...? *Lacaca (coelocanth) - Pickpocket. Helps gather spare change that Nagogo occasionally steals to purchase questionable magazines. *Tumimi (crab) - Swabbie. Loves cloth for some apparent reason, though Nagogo usually has none to spare. *Kanpapa (glassfish) - Deckhand/Musician. Plays violin, but is also a rough, tomboyish type who swears like a sailor. *Iroro (parrotfish) - Quartermaster. Loves pay and duping Nagogo into paying for "her" services...only to continuously trick him with her gender-swapping ability. *Vapapa (vampire squid) - Witch. Creates potions and uses various spells. Ex-Pirate *Shokuku (shark) - Used to be on the Devil's Wrath but was kicked out for constantly trying to eat other members. Hot Sexy Lasses *Uchichi - Closest he's gotten to a "real" relationship. Has slept around with her a few times and enjoyed it immensely. Goes out of his way to sneak her on board the Devil's Wrath and break into the Captain's room to borrow his luxurious bed....'cause, y'know, sex is kinda hard to pull off in a hammock. *Lust - Like a gift from the heavens or someone from a dream. Nagogo has been duped by her twice because of the allure of her sexual favors. Other Friends *Giruru - Known to Nagogo as "Jelloman". Depite several attempts by Giruru to kill Nagogo because of how irritating he is, the pirate still treats him like a buddy. *Norere - Drinking buddy. *Saskiki - Sweet little girl. Nagogo endearingly calls her "lass". *Maveve - Scientist who speaks in really big words. He wants to know more about Nagogo. Prey *Puddlebabies - Giruru's children. Nagogo wants to babysit them for cash AND dessert (because he totally babysits with his mouth), but Giruru's not buying his obvious scheme. DO NOT WANT *Saburo - Monkey person who always interrupts his business and hangs around Pirarah. He switches between his like and dislike of him however when he draws him fish from thin air. *Richard - Monkey person who has really nice stuff but isn't a really nice person. He also likes SUSHI. *Parara - Keronian mad scientist. She views Nagogo as an interesting specimen and thus wants to cut him open. *Chikuku - Crazy ass vampire. Turned Nagogo into one of his bloodthirsty Knights. *Kansusu - Coelocanth mad scientist. He's up to NO GOOD! Nagogo on KG-RP DA Dark Keroro's Invasion Dark Keroro once attempted to take over Pekopon again by converting innocent bystanders into their "Dai" forms in order to create an unstoppable army. Among the victims was Nagogo, who upon turning Dai became a cunning genius, forceful brute, and top notch asshole. His color scheme after his transformation was slightly darker with a grey hat and belly, black fins, black Dai markings under his eyes, and of course, a red cape. He believed his new form to be utterly superior to his previous one and vowed to do Dark Keroro's bidding alongside Dai Karara, who saw him as a mentor and tagged along with him. Unfortunately, as Dark Keroro's plans began to crumble, Dai Nagogo was altered back to his original stupid self via a potion from Jususu. Kiruru's "X" Plague Just as Dark Keroro's brief reign of Pekopon ended, new troubles were arising. The super alien Kiruru decided to give his invasion tactic another try and before the community knew it, "X" marks began showing up on the bodies of many individuals, Nagogo included. After waking up from a particularly nasty hangover, Nagogo made the discovery of the blemish by looking into a mirror and had a frantic conniption. HIS SEXY FACE WAS RUINED! Not only that, but he could now hear the thoughts of others...and others could hear his as well. After the defeat of Kiruru, the "X" mark thankfully disappeared on its own, thankfully. Needless to say, some people got a little too much exposure into the daily musings within the eel's mind... Giroro's Coloring Contest At the begining of the fall season, Corporal Giroro proposed a coloring contest to see if there was anyone who thought they had art skillz better than his, which were pretty good to begin with. Nagogo, a lover of competition, immediately accepted the challenge. With that, he stole himself a soggy box of Crayolas, a sheet of notebook paper (which he later admits to gnawing on), and scribbled a "masterpiece" depicting his pirate lifestyle. He was outraged when he won second place; not because of losing the first place slot, but because his fellow shipmate Hikiki upstaged him with a hilarious bishonen interpretation of himself and little lad Pirarah. Chikuku and his Vampires The season of fall also brought about a few shady individuals on the scene. Corporal Chikuku began to stir up trouble by turning bystanders into vampires through contact by bite, and those he transformed bit other people in a vicious cycle that affected many. Of the newly created vampires, Chikuku recruited five of those he thought had very deadly potential for a special position known as "knighthood". Knights could only be defeated by death; after being killed, the host would return back to normal. However, killing a Knight was never easy, for they were stronger and a good deal more ruthless than any of the other vampires of Chikuku's lot. Nagogo first turned into a vampire on a visit with Pirarah to Kururu's lab. Pirarah, increasingly overprotective of his older brother figure and a vampire himself, warned Nagogo that he thought Kururu was suspicious, but as always, Nagogo chose not to take heed of the piranha's warning. The moment his back was turned without the little lad to watch it, Kururu went in for the feast and bit him. When Nagogo turned vampire, his two exposed fangs grew longer and thinner (and they looked pretty intimidating to begin with!) and he gained the incredibly useless ability to shapeshift into a bat. Being a bat did not have any benefits whatsoever; in fact, it dug him into a deeper hole of trouble. Nobody seemed to recognize him other than note the fact that he had fins and oddly colored green fur and Rikiki constantly tried to eat him, much to Pirarah's protesting. Probably the biggest issue was that he changed his form at random and the only way to shift him back to his normal Keronian self was to drown him because his swimming skills unfortunately disappeared with the appearance of his furry body. While vampire Nagogo seemed like a minimal threat at first, his encounter with Chikuku himself was about to turn the tides. He boldly approached the corporal furious that because of his so-called "army", traffic between ships on the sea was at a stand-still. Docks all along the coastline had closed and residents had fled, taking their valuables with them. The Devil Fish Tribe relied on purchasing and stealing supplies from such ports and since everything was boarded up, Nagogo's crew was in danger of rationing what little necessities they had left. Nagogo figured that if he taught this Chikuku guy a lesson, he might be able to convince him to stop his rampage. Thus began a scuffle between the two, ending with the deckhand, riddled with blood arrows sticking out of him, being pinned in the python grip of a group of shifting shadows. The situation looked bleak when Chikuku decided to make the pirate a rather tempting offer: he could either join his legion under Knight status and accrue all the wealth and glory he could ever want, or he would just have his shadows squeeze the remaining life out of him. Being a pirate, gold was difficult to refuse and Nagogo took the bait. The moment Chikuku slapped his emblem on Nagogo's arm, the deckhand roared in agony and his transformation to Knighthood began. " -The instant the mark touched his arm, the skin around the symbol began to turn from lime green to a dark charcoal gray and the new color slowly crawled up his arm like a snake, changing his hue to a much shadier sheen. As the transformation took place, Nagogo underwent a very perceptible attitude adjustment; a growl rumbled deep in his throat and escaped as a roar as he writhed about madly in the shadows binding him. He snarled, clawing at the shadow arms as if he were a wild beast...and in a way, he was becoming one. His eyes glazed over and turned into a piercing pupiless red that glowed eerily in stark contrast to his dark color. Bloodied scars began to appear across his body, the most noticeable being deep claw marks carved into his side and a '' ''single slash across his right eye. The pair of fangs hanging from his snout had grown in length and appeared to be sharper than before, as were the other teeth in his deadly jaws. A spiked collar materialized from the darkness, sprouting a pair of thin black bat-like wings that glided over to the deckhand and clamped the choker tightly around his neck. Unbeknownst to Nagogo, his inner eel instinct (“Shi” as he called him) had been not only triggered by the placement of Chikuku’s emblem, but brought to the very surface of his host, quite literally taking over the pirate in both physical and mental aspects. His transformation complete, Nagogo brushed the shadows aside with a wave from his wing and stood renewed, '''knighted'. He gripped the arrows that remained sticking out of him and tossed the three out with little effort, each one falling in a heap on the ground. After taking care of that business, he knelt on one knee in front of his new master, hissing the single word he dared to say- "...Chikuku-sama..." " '' As a Knight, Nagogo's ferocity demonstrated itself not only in appearance but in ability. He had become lightning fast, could fly with the wings attached to his spiked collar, and retained his power to bite clean through almost anything. Perhaps the most dangerous of all was his temperament, which until this point had been masked by a goofy grin. There were no comical pick-up lines with this new Nagogo; his old self had swapped positions with his inner beast and was shoved away into the back of his mind. Now, Shi ran rampant in his master's body, and his uncontrollable violence pathed a path of destruction on the deck of his very own ship. Knight Nagogo took off for the seas in the black of night, tracking his prey by its familiar fishy scent. When he landed on the ''Devil's Wrath ''docked just off the coast of a nearby port, where the ship was empty save for two pirates on watch duty: Pirarah and Hikiki. They were unaware of the vampire's presence until Nagogo crept up on Pirarah resting in the crow's nest and tackled him to the bottom of the deck below. The scuffle between the two deckhands was ended momentarily by Hikiki and some help from a broom, but the idol's arm was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Nagogo's teeth tore through the delicate skin. Now one good arm short and in danger of bleeding out, Hikiki flew the coop to fetch bandages from Kanini's office and left Pirarah to fend for himself. The poor deckhand, extremely hesitant about attacking his older brother figure, had little choice but to defend himself with his own piranha instinct. Hikiki returned, nurse Kanini's harpoon in hand, to find a Nagogo-shaped hole smashed through the wall of Captain Kibaba's room (courtesy of Pirarah). With only a brief inner struggle, he rushed to the vampire's side and thrust Kanini's instrument through Nagogo's chest, despite Pirarah's desperate cries. The young deckhand was devastated, believing his friend to have been killed rather cold-heartedly by his fellow shipmate, though Hikiki explained that such action had been necessary if they were to live themselves. Just before they walked out the door, Pirarah urged Hikiki to help him remove the spear for the sake of his friend and as soon as the harpoon was slipped out of his body, Nagogo's color returned to normal and the gaping hole where the weapon had been sealed up completely, leaving no trace that the fatal wound had ever occured. The eel could not even recall the epic skirmish on the ship, but his amnesia didn't matter; his shipmates were just glad he was alive. However, now they had to find some way to clean up the Captain's room before they all would be murdered. Keromon An alternate universe of the Keroro Gunso world where participants are turned into Pokemon. Nagogo is depicted as a green Huntail with red heart-shaped markings rather than traditional orange circles. Since he can't really get around on land without flopping around, he is pulled by Pirahtar in a big fishbowl mounted on top of a skateboard. The "Incident" As an act of friendship, Nagogo frequently takes comrades to the bar to talk manly advice over several pints of alcoholic beverages. One one such occasion, a magician decided to accompany him to a new bar built inconspicuously under the deck of a nearby pier. Nagogo had heard talk that the bar had a special type of rum and eagered to taste-test it, inviting the magician to come along. Once inside the empty tavern, the bartender, a crusty old bird-like alien, tapped the keg and slid the frothy glasses over to his two customers. Unbeknownst to them, he'd added a little something inside. The magician, not one to partake in drinking, watched in awe as Nagogo downed pint after pint of the stuff, but eventually the pirate slowed his intake, noticing that his vision had become glazed with an orange tint and he felt really odd. He turned to ask the magician, who had since sipped just a bit of the rum, but he was no longer there. Instead, perched upon the barstool beside him was an incredibly smokin' hot lass who just happened to slightly resemble his friend. In reality, the chemial that the bartender had slipped inside the drink was causing him to hallucinate and Nagogo was gratefully accepting his decieving eyes. After a few godawful attempts to hit on "her", the magician was soon under the drink's spell as well and the two left the bar and lay down on the cool sand of the beach, where they began to engage in NAUGHTY THINGS. Pirarah had been walking around on the deck when he heard the familiar voice of his fellow deckhand and spied him doing very questionable activities down below on the beach. With a very disgusted expression on his face, he yelled down to the pair, demanding "what the hell they were doing". Nagogo, hearing the familiar voice amid his foggy mindset, replied that he was "gettin' laid with a strappin' lass", though the scarred young boy pointed out that the mirage he saw was no woman. It was then that the fog in his eyes began to dispel, revealing the horrifying truth that he was indeed having sex with a man. The scream that followed shattered windows and Nagogo's mind commenced a major BSOD moment, reassuring himself that he was the straightest being in existence. The magician began to snap out of his daze too, only to realize that Nagogo was now in a furious rage directed toward him and he had no idea why. Things appeared to be taking a violent turn as Nagogo's anger peaked and Shi revealed himself, but Pirarah was fortunate enough to have been there and delivered a powerful kick to the eel's head, knocking him out. Afterwards, Pirarah made note of the night's shenanigans as future blackmail and dragged Nagogo back to their ship. Dorara's Dragon Rampage FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLERFILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER Fun Facts *Nagogo's name comes from the Japanese word "unagi" (うなぎ), which means "eel". The name Unana was considered to be too feminine, so his name begins with the second syllable of the word. *His earliest designs portray him as a tadpole and do not include his snout. *Nagogo does not know his birthday due to being an experiment, but he is currently around the age of 25. *If Nagogo were to have a voice actor, it would be Kappei Yamaguchi, best known for his seiyuu work on the One Piece character, Usopp. * A Keronian named Kumomo was actually Swizzle's first Keroro OC; Nagogo was her second, originally created for the sole purpose of joining a bandwagon on the Keroro Platoon HQ forums. However, Nagogo has come to be known as her main character and her favorite to the extent of writing a fanfiction of his past called "Nagogo's Tail". Tropes -All Men Are Perverts -Amusing Alien -Animals Hate Him -Berserk Button -Big Brother Instinct -Big Brother Mentor -Chaotic Good -Compensating For Something -Crouching Moron Hidden Badass -Enemy Within -Genetic Engineering Is The New Nuke -Gone Horribly Wrong -Half Breed - I Know You're In There Somewhere -Looking For Love In All The Wrong Places -More Teeth Than The Osmond Family -Nakama -Odd Friendship -Pirate -Plucky Comic Relief -Ragtag Bunch Of Misfits -Superpowered Evil Side -Talk Like A Pirate -The Alcoholic -The Leisure Suit Larry -Trademark Favorite Food -Ugly Cute